My Little Pony: Love is Magic: Magic and Love
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: Twilight is going to be teaching her first student and it's a unicorn stallion her age and his name is Shaded Heart. Will anything more grow over time also there may be a new threat over the horizon. Contains future TwilightxShaded and also Dislestia and other pairings.


Chapter 1.

It was a quiet day in Ponyville as Twilight was with Spike in her castle that she had spruced up a bit. She added a library area to it by having bookshelves made and ordering books to put in them. Spike her number 1 assistant was helping her with all of this. It was nearly two full months since the defeat and re imprisonment of Tirek and the full cementation of Discord's reform. However some people outside the Mane 6 and Shining, Zecora and the princesses were still wary of him. Twilight was also still mourning the loss of her old home quite a bit though.

Discord and Celestia have gotten quite close over this period of time. They have become really close friends infact Discord became close to the Mane 6 and Spike, Cadence, Luna, Zecora and Shining and he and Celestia were even closer then he and Fluttershy were and thats saying something.

Twilight also sighed as all of her friends had coltfriends except for her. One of the most notable ones was Rainbow Dash's coltfriend who was Soarin on the Wonderbolts. They became marefriend and coltfriend a few days after Tirek's defeat and reimprisonment. They got along real well and went great together.

However the fact that Twilight didn't have a coltfriend had her feeling down. It's not that her friends were neglecting her they weren't infact she was great friends with both her friends and their coltfriends they were all very close.

But still she felt like she had missing in her life. Well today she was working on organizing her books when Princess Celestia came inside. Twilight saw her and dropped what she was doing. She said smiling and bowing a bit "Princess Celestia your highness what brings you here?"

Celestia said with a small smile "Well this isn't just a social call Twilight. You see I found a student for you to teach. His name is Shaded Heart he is actually your exact age but he has only recently developed unicorn magic and gained his cutie mark at the same time."

Twilight said while grinning widely initially unaware of the being her age part "I will be getting my own student thats amazing!"

She then stops when she mentally registers that this student will be a stallion whose her age. She thought to herself about whether or not he could be a potential coltfriend. She then mentally hit herself and thought to herself in the style similar to a scolding "_What are you thinking Twilight? This stallion is going to be your student you shouldn't even think of making him your coltfriend."_

Celestia saw the tense look that was on Twilight's face and Celestia looked very concerned as she said "Twilight? Are you alright?"

Twilight said "Huh?"

She looked up at Celestia and said "Yes Princess Celestia I'm alright... I guess I'm just nervous about..." She takes a few seconds to think of a reply and then said "I'm nervous that I'll become a teacher to my first student.."

Celestia smiles tenderly at Twilight and says "I'm sure you'll do fine Twilight. You're my most faithful student and I've always believed in you and I always will Twilight Sparkle I know you can do this."

Twilight smiled and bowed "Thank you Princess I can assure you that I'll do my best to make you proud of me Princess Celestia. I won't let you down I promise that I'll do all I can to help Shaded Heart to learn his full magical potential."

Celestia replied "I know you will."

Soon Celestia has to go and she says with a smile "Twilight I'll have to be going... I... Uh... Have a date with Discord."

She was blushing as she still wasn't used to having a coltfriend as she never had one in all these years. Twilight said "Oh.. Ok.. Well I hope you and Discord enjoy your date Princess."

Celestia smiled and left the castle. Twilight sighed as she thought to herself "_I still miss the Golden Oaks Library I'm trying to make this castle feel like home... But I've lived in the Library since I first arrived in Ponyville."_

She then looked around the palace and went to try and get things ready. Meanwhile, Applejack was at Sweet Apple Acres with her coltfriend Oaken who was helping her and her family as they were about to get ready for the new harvest. It was a peaceful day at Sweet Apple Acres too as the sun was shining on this bright wonderful day. Infact all throughout Ponyville everyone was feeling very happy.

Just then a stallion unicorn had entered Ponyville and he was looking nervous he had blue fur and and a dark blue mane. As he walked Pinkie Pie the Party Pony of Ponyville was walking down the street with her wagon as she was greeting everypony and as she trotted and smiled she saw this new stallion. Pinkie ran up to him after grinning and says "Hi! My name is Pinkie Pie! Whats yours?"

Shaded just looked nervous and a little bit afraid of the abrupt greeting and his eyes had widened as he just stared at her in shock as he was unmoving and looked scared. He saw everything distort and saw Pinkie looking like some ponies who were laughing menacingly at him.

Shaded backed away in abject fear of Pinkie. Pinkie's smile falters into a small frown and she says "Are you ok?"

Shaded screams in terror and runs off at a fast speed. Pinkie runs after him and calls very loudly to him "HEY! COME BACK YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID OF ME! I'M PINKIE PIE! I'M FRIENDS WITH EVERYPONY IN PONYVILLE!"

Shaded screamed in panic as he continued to run at a fast speed in sheer fear and terror as his eyes were wide. Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda were walking around together when they heard all of this noise. Cranky said "Looks like Pinkie is trying to make a new friend but it seems as though she's very overzealous today."

Matilda nods "I agree. I hope she doesn't completely scare the poor stallion.. Though it seems like he's already frightened."

Shaded continues to run being scared out of his mind entirely. Soon as he was running he looked back and saw that he was successfully outrunning Pinkie and as he looked back he didn't notice where he was going as he ran right into the door of the castle and was knocked down and out as he hit the ground on his back. Just then Twilight who had heard the bang opened to door.

Spike came next to her and Twilight saw Shaded lying down unconscious on the ground. Pinkie looked guilty as she was by Shaded and realized that she may have went a step too far this time. Twilight looked worried for him and asked while looking around for anyone who probably could've "How in the world did this happen to this young stallion?"

Pinkie looks down "Twilight... I have something to tell you Twilight.."

Twilight looks at her "What is it Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie said while frowning and looking ashamed "I'm why this stallion is like this... You see I was trying to welcome him to Ponyville... And I guess I scared him by accident I was a bit much I guess... I didn't mean for him to get hurt."

She looked down with her eyes closed. Twilight put her forehoof on Pinkie's shoulder as she said "It's ok Pinkie I know that what you did was an accident... Just promise me that you'll be more careful ok."

Pinkie brightens up and grins "Ok!"

Twilight said "Spike get the others except for Rainbow Dash as she's working with her Coltfriend Soarin and the Wonderbolts at the Wonderbolts Academy."

Spike says "Right."

He runs off and gets the others. Twilight and Pinkie both work together to lift up Shaded and take him into the castle. They then lay Shaded onto a sofa and Twilight looks at his unconscious body and thinks to herself "_He sure is quite handsome. Wait what am I thinking I shouldn't be getting so ahead of myself."_

Just then Shaded opens his eye and he looks at Twilight and looks quite taken with her. He thinks to himself _"Who is this beautiful young mare. It's strange but I feel so safe with her right now. I shouldn't be getting ahead of myself with her."_

Twilight looked at Pinkie and said "Pinkie run some heart water so that we can try and help this stallion with his injury."

Pinkie smiled "Roger that."

She then goes off to do her task. Shaded looks at Twilight and asks "How did I get here? And who are you?"

Twilight said with a smile "Well my name is Princess Twilight Sparkle but you can just call me Twilight if you'd like. Also... Well you're in the castle that I live in and in this castle there are thrones for some of my other friends too. And well you were kinda... Knocked out when you hit your head against the door of the castle."

Shaded said remembering what had happened with a slight frown on his face "Oh yeah... I remember now... Oh.. Sorry for my rudeness Twilight... Let me introduce myself my name is Shaded Heart."

Twilight's eyes widened slightly as she remembered that Celestia told her that she would be teaching a stallion her age named Shaded Heart. She then said "Um... Shaded... Sorry if this sounds rude... But why are you in Ponyville..?"

Shaded said "Princess Celestia found me one day and told me to come here. She said she wanted me to become the student of some princess who lived in Ponyville she never really said the Princess' name."

He then has a look of realization on his face as he looks at Twilight with a smile and says "Are you the princess who will be teaching me?"

Twilight nods with a smile "Yes I am. And I'm glad that I'll be teaching you. You see I never had a student of my own to teach before and I'm very happy to have this opportunity."

Shaded smiles "I'm sure that there are alot of things that you can teach me."

Twilight nods "Yes and may I say welcome to Ponyville. I hope you will make many friends here and I have some friends of mine who I'd really like you to meet. You kind of already met one of them. Pinkie Pie though it seems that she has caused you some trouble I hope you'll forgive her though as she means well really."

Shaded smiles "I forgive her and I was just scared."

Shaded and Twilight who are student and teacher have now met each other. And Shaded might make plenty of new friends too. This is the end of Chapter 1 but there is more to come.

Please R&R.


End file.
